There is significant evidence that good hand hygiene can prevent the spread of disease and infection. Washing with soap and clean water greatly assists in preventing the transmission of germs, as does the use of hand sanitizers. Results from various studies have lead health organizations like the CDC (Center For Disease Control) and the WHO (World Health Organization) to release guidelines for cleaning and sanitizing hands, which include the use of alcohol based sanitizers. Placement and usage of hand sanitizing stations have thus become common throughout the healthcare industry.
Applying the proper amount of sanitizer is important to effectively reducing or eliminating germs. Most systems dispense a predetermined volume of product. The dispenser components are designed to operate so that the same volume is dispensed every cycle irrespective of how much sanitizer is actually needed to provide an efficacious dose.